


Water Follies

by mortenavida



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/pseuds/mortenavida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny really hates the themed masquerade balls the Ministry throws, but the reason she goes will always stay the same: the sex is fantastic.  Too bad it wasn't Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Follies

"We have our invitations for this year." Harry walked into the kitchen like he did every day after work, this time waving an envelope in front of his face. "I already said we'd go. Hope you don't mind."

I shook my head, not looking up from the quidditch rag on the counter. There was some article on Draco Malfoy that I had to admit I was curious about – nobody expected him to go pro after the war. "I think if we didn't show up, they'd hunt us down. Supposed to know you or not, you _are_ the most popular wizard in Britain. If your wand isn't checked, search parties would pop out of the bushes and find you."

"Yes, and Ron hates it."

"He does not." I tossed the rag down toward the trash before turning toward my very insecure husband. "He's just jealous they still put Hermione's name first." I kissed him, as I always do, and then started rubbing the knots out of his shoulders and neck. "He stopped getting jealous over you years ago."

"When he got promoted before me, I know." Harry smiled. "He deserved it more."

"Which is why it happened." I moved my hands down Harry's chest, leaning my body against his back. "So, what's the theme this year? Please tell me it's better than 'muggle.' That was terrible, no matter how much fun we had."

"Your dad loved it," Harry reminded me. I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"I don't _want_ to know what my father dressed as." With his 'knowledge' of the muggle world, it was frightening to think of what he had tried to be.

Harry laughed. "He told Ron, who told me. It wasn't the worst outfit we saw."

"Don't you _dare_ tell me either. I really don't want to know." I reached toward the invitations. "Stop hogging, I want to see."

"Impatient." Harry leaned his head back to kiss my chin.

I pulled away, trying to read. "So are you." When I got to the line I was looking for, I knew I was frowning. This couldn't be possible. "This year's theme is animals? We're supposed to be bloody _furries_?"

"I don't think they meant it like that." Harry reached back to take the invitations. "Masks, color-matching clothes… That kind of stuff."

It still sounded a little twisted. I stepped closer to Harry, giving him an innocent smile. "However much I'd love to see all of your co-workers horny in their tight pants, how will I ever know which one is for me?"

Harry wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling my body tightly against him. "You'll know. Don't I always dress as your favorite?"

"I don't know…" I rested my arms around Harry's shoulders. "You didn't make a very convincing train station last year."

Harry snorted. "You loved my station, admit it."

I had, not that I would ever admit it. "I suppose the position of the train was good." I slid my hand down to the front of Harry's pants. "Though not as appropriate as some would like."

"You liked it and that's all that matters."

"If you say so." I pulled him down for a kiss. "Now go wash up. Mum's going to need a bit of bribing if we want her to take James for that night." Even though James would only be three months soon, he was always welcome in Grandmother Weasley's house –I knew mum wouldn't have it any other way.

"Visiting for dinner, then?"

"Afraid so." I pushed him toward the bedroom. "Now go! We have to leave in half an hour."

"I'm going, I'm going." Harry gave me a smile before disappearing toward the bedroom.

\- - - - -

I sat in front of the dresser mirror, running swift fingers through my hair. I heard Harry leave earlier via the floo, and now I was just taking my time. Harry and I already agreed to show up an hour apart anyway. He would make sure it was safe, and I would play the game of finding him. It was my favorite thing to do, and the sex after wasn't too bad either. It was my turn this year to pick the spot. I smiled, pulling on the head band that held my crup ears before shrinking it to fit.

I went to the makeup next. The markings would hide my face just enough to pass inspection and not be recognized outright. It didn't take me long to apply everything I needed and, with a simple charm, it wouldn't smudge during any of my nightly activities. I stood up with a stupid smile on my face and went to the wardrobe. A box lay on the bottom, holding my precious costume. I knew from the first year of these parties that the tighter the outfit, the more Harry became aroused. I had to admit that this would be the tightest one so far and I couldn't wait.

A semi-full body suit, modified so I could still use the loo when needed. A small seam ran around my waist, only visible if I said the specific charm for it. The loo wasn't the only reason I would need the charm, and that thought made me smile wider. I turned enough to see a bit of my backside. It was hard enough putting on the crup tail in my normal clothes, but the suit made it almost impossible. Giving up, I cast a sticking charm on the bloody thing and let the tail fall into place. Maybe Harry would fix it for me later.

Everything in place, I checked myself one last time before leaving the bedroom and going to the floo. I had no doubt of where Harry would hide himself; every year it was near the punch bowl. Straightening, I grabbed some powder and tossed it into the flames. After calling out the destination, I stepped through and took the short journey to the party.

A newer ministry employee stood outside the gate, offering a smile. The newest ones rarely got to go to this party, as they needed someone at the doors. Poor bastards. I handed over my wand to sign-in. This man would be the only one to know whom everybody was if he cared to remember. Magical signatures were still required, after all. I smiled again as I got my wand back, and then slipped it into my hair the way Luna taught me. It was the only spot to hold it, anyway.

"Enjoy the party," he told me, and then opened the door.

"I will, thank you." I gave a small bow before stepping inside.

As soon as the door closed behind me, I closed my eyes, taking in the assault of smells from the provided food and the low beats of the music. I had never told Harry, but the atmosphere of these parties aroused me more than I let on. The music seemed to travel from the floor, through my legs, and straight to my clit, vibrating it until I felt I couldn't take any more.

_Merlin_ , the feeling was already starting. I opened my eyes and scanned the floor, looking for Harry. We both knew my favorite animal was the Bengal White Tiger. Just last year, I bought a tiny replica that would move around the kitchen table. James had been delighted, clapping his pudgy baby hands. It was my happiest memory and I kept it close to my heart. It had completely taken over the memory of my wedding day when it came to making my patronus.

My eyes scanned the room, focusing on anything that was white. The first pass by the refreshment table came up with nothing. It was the usual spot Harry stood in, but the only white animal over there was a bloody polar bear. A fox and two regular tigers stood next to the polar bear, the three of them chatting. It felt odd, referring to Harry's coworkers as animals (it always was odd, no matter what they dressed as). I sighed, stepping further into the room.

A flash of white tail caught my attention and I found myself following it. I grinned as my eyes followed that tail up to look at a _very_ stunning body of the exact tiger I was looking for. Tall, lean, and powerful – everything I knew my Harry would be. Of course, take the costume and other charms off and he would be nearly two feet shorter. What good would it do if Harry made it easy for his wife to spot him out? It had always been a game between us.

I caught the tail and tugged lightly. "You know," I told him softly, "it's really easy to pick you out if you always go as my favorite thing."

Harry had never been good at acting surprised, but I had to hand it to him tonight. He had gotten better. "Excuse me?"

"Don't play coy, not now." I pulled him close, tilting my head up to kiss him softly. "Come on, I know the perfect place to go."

"Go where?"

I pulled him toward the side doors. "I can't exactly shag you with everybody watching, now can I?"

That seemed to spark him into action. I laughed, holding onto his hand as tightly as I could. He didn't try to grope me as he usually did, but I was too determined to get to the spot to pay much attention. There was an office I noticed last time I was here. It overlooked near where the band played, with wide windows expanding across the office. At one point, I think it had been Malfoy Sir's office. Not that I would ever tell Harry that.

His hands were on me before the door to the room fully closed. I laughed, glad that he didn't care about the view. If the lights were on and the curtains up, I was sure the entire bloody party could see us. He shoved me right up against the curtains and I wasted no time in wrapping my arms around his neck. Our lips connected. We both moaned, our hips thrusting against another.

I moved a hand back to grip the curtains, trying to find something solid to hold me up. Harry was moving too fast, faster than normal. His fingers shifted across my hips and I grinned as I realized what he was trying to find. Figuring I could help him out, I murmured the spell against his lip. He chuckled as the seam appeared and he wasted no time in pulling the bottom half of the outfit to my ankles. The kiss broke as he moved down as well and, soon enough, there was a tongue between my legs.

_Merlin_ I couldn't think. My head went back and my free hand gripped onto his hair. I barely noticed as he finished taking off my bottoms, my mind too focused on his brilliant tongue and _sweet Godric of them all_ where did he learn that? He kept me up by pressing on my hips, keeping my knees from giving out beneath me. I did appreciate it, even if I didn't exactly voice it.

His fingers soon found their way inside of me. I would have lost it right then and there, but he pulled his tongue away. It was quick work, preparing me for this, but I didn't care. I wanted him now and I wanted him fast. Pressed up against the windows, I could still feel the music. I could hear myself begging, but I had no idea what for.

I barely noticed his transition to standing, but I did notice the fact that my feet were no longer touching the floor. My legs wrapped around his waist and, as I pulled forward, he slid inside of me. I wasn't as prepared as I should have been, but I welcomed the slight pain. It was different from our normal sex routine and I wasn't a dainty doll.

My nails dug into his shoulders when he moved and, until we stepped back from each other and went our predetermined ways, I forgot about everything but him.

\- - - - -

I stared at the ceiling with a lazy smile across my face. My fingers ghosted the same paths down my body that Harry's hands had just been. Never before had he been so forceful, so wild with me. It had always been slow and passionate. Perhaps I just had to get him dressed up more often. That had to be it. My finger passed across my nipple, still sore from where Harry had toyed with it, and I let out a hiss of pleasure. We had only finished an hour ago, and yet I just wanted more.

"You know, as much as I love to see you do that, I could be doing it myself."

My eyes flew open and I sat up, grinning at my husband. "You could, if you were in bed."

Harry smiled a little, but didn't move from his position in the doorway. "I missed you tonight." He shifted slightly and I caught sight of what was underneath the cloak he wore.

A tiger costume. A normal tiger costume. Oh _shite_. I flushed, staring down at my lap and trying to think of an excuse, of a reason that this was happening. "I…"

"It's okay." Harry pushed off the doorframe and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "I know you hate the ministry functions. Well, except for the part where we hide away for a while." If it wasn't him, who was it? "I shouldn't make you come all the time."

He was making an excuse for me. I bit my lip, wanting to scream out the truth. I cheated on him, slept with another man. Another man who brought me to the bloody stars and back, but another man altogether. The feel of his lips across my stomach had my tongue tied in knots. I couldn't voice anything.

"Look, Gin, I promise next year you don't have to go if you don't want to."

Maybe I shouldn't. "Promise?"

Harry smiled, leaning in to kiss my cheek. "I never break my promises."

\- - - - -

Mum met me at the door, giving my cheek a kiss and trying to squeeze another kid out of me. Honestly, you have one and suddenly it isn't enough. I'm sure the only reason she stopped at me was because dad made her, one way or another. I hugged her back anyway and planted the obligatory kiss on her cheek along with a cheerful "hi mum!" Always made her happy.

"Come inside, dear," she told me, leading me by my arm. "James just settled down for a nap and the rest of the family is in the kitchen."

"Thanks, mum." I dropped my stuff in the pile by the door. Coats, shoes, and what looked like a trunk were already there. We all trusted each other here, so it never mattered how neatly or organized anything was.

Ron and Charlie were gathered around the prophet, shooting Bill looks. Bill, who was looking a lot more smug than usual, didn't bother with them. He was too busy ignoring dad and his lecture about breaking into ministry functions. He's heard this speech before, as have we all, and I grinned at him. He returned it before going back to ignoring our father.

"Stop glaring and give me that," I told Ron before yanking the paper from him and Charlie. "Share with your sister."

"Oi, go read your own!"

"Harry had it when I left." I moved to the other side of the table so I could read in peace. I didn't get far before the headline sunk in. "Five trouble makers, lead by Bill Weasley, sneak into the Ministry ball? Bill!"

He groaned, rolling his eyes. "Don't you start on me, too."

"Shut up, I don't care." I let Ron and Charlie have the paper back. "I just want to know why you didn't bother telling me."

"Not like you were there," Ron said. "Harry told me you didn't show."

"I explained to Harry and he understood." I hadn't explained anything to Harry, who made it all up himself, but what difference did that make?

"Does it really matter?" Bill tilted his chair back. "I wanted to go, so I went."

"Only Ministry employees—"

"Dad, stop." Bill sighed. "I just wanted to have a bit of fun, that's all."

Not that we could blame him. Just last year, Fleur died trying to give birth to what would have been their second child. Their first, Victoire, had died during her first winter. The medi-wizard said something about her immune system being too weak. Bill blamed himself and cursed the small taint of werewolf that went through his system.

"Nobody's saying you can't have fun," mum said softly. "We just wish you wouldn't do stupid things."

"I met a girl."

Even Ron grinned at that. Mention that Bill or Charlie found somebody and mum was all over it. From her remaining six children, Bill and Charlie were still without children and now without wives. Charlie's Romanian wife ran off with a witch a few months back. Since then, he moved back to London to work on a reserve here.

Sure enough, mum had forgotten her anger and took the bait. "A girl? Bill are you sure? What was her name?"

"It's a masquerade," Ron reminded her. "You're not supposed to know."

"Like he'll tell you his secrets anyway," Charlie added. "He guards his secrets like a mother dragon."

"Actually…"

"Did she tell you?" I asked, taking a scone. Mum's were never the best, but they were decent.

"No, she didn't tell me, but I used to work with the guy at the door." Bill grinned. "He recorded everybody's magical signature, you know. Since he's already fired, he said he didn't mind getting her name for me. He's even thinking about publishing the list of who was who."

Dad put his hands to his ears. "I'm not listening to this."

"Oh hush," mum told him. "I think it's romantic."

"So what were you dressed as?"

"A white tiger."

I almost chocked on the last piece of my scone. He was _what_?

"Nice, and the girl?"

Bill grinned, and I felt my heart drop. Please don't say a crup.

"What other prey does a tiger go after but a nice piece of meat? She was a crup."

I was buggered. Worse, I was buggered by my own brother. A brother who was currently describing our sexual encounter to our parents (mum though it was 'exciting' while dad just got red in the face). I had to get out of there.

"Excuse me, I need to use the loo." I left them to discuss what Bill would do once he found his prey.

I knew I couldn't spend all day in the bathroom. At some point, I had to go and face everybody and pretend nothing was wrong. I was hoping another girl went as a crup, though I doubted it. Most ministry birds wanted to be Veela or unicorns. I splashed water on my face, waking myself out of my thoughts. Now was not the time to worry – hopefully Bill would think it to be some sick joke from his friend. Maybe, who knew.

Merlin, Bill was a brilliant shag, though. I could still feel his hands on me, sliding down to strip off my crup outfit. My own hand followed the trail and, before I could think of what I was doing, I slipped my finger into my panties. I imagined Bill's breath against my chest as he rubbed across my clit. His fingers were so confident and I nearly let out a moan when he pushed a finger inside, setting up round one of what we did.

I could see now as he moaned my name into my ear, his tongue tracing along the shell as he did so. _Ginny_ had never sounded so bloody good. I was wet, a lot wetter than I had been that night, and I pushed further with my fingers. In and out, faster and faster. I could feel his thumb as it smoothed circles in time with his thrusts. I was amazed that I could still hold back when all I wanted to do was let go.

His other hand had come up to twist at my nipple, his thumb applied more pressure between my legs, and I was lost. I cried out and my back hit the wall, my legs crumpling under me as an orgasm ran through my body. All I wanted to do was cry; that was the first time I had come that quickly and I wasn't thinking about Harry. Guilt hadn't overcome the pleasure yet, but I knew it would come with time.

Maybe I could disappear at home, never to come out. Decision made, I quickly cleaned myself and opened the bathroom door. Bill stood outside, his fist raised to knock. I felt my cheeks turn red and, to my embarrassment, arousal twitched through my system. Now that I knew it was Bill, I couldn't stop the sensation even though I desperately wanted to.

"Bill—"

"Don't think mum would approve of you getting off in her house." He grinned, and then pushed us both inside the small room. "I won't tell her, I promise."

I almost wished he would take me in here, right where we could get caught. "It's not what you think."

"Don't worry, Gin. I came to ask a favor."

'Yes, I'll strip for you' flashed through my mind. I ignored it. "What is it?"

Bill sat down on the toilet. "When I get this girl's name, can you approach her? I mean, you _are_ the wife of Harry and people listen to you…"

This was not happening. "I can't, Bill."

"Why not?"

I had to look away. The devastation on his face was too much. "I just can't. I'm sorry."

"Ginny, please."

I had to leave, to run away. Without a word, I shook my head and left the bathroom. Any longer with him and I knew I would do something to embarrass both of us.

\- - - - -

I spent two weeks avoiding the family, especially Bill. Harry was enjoying it; I managed to pull him into sex nearly every night. Nothing he did could compare to Bill, no matter how kinky I convinced him to be. I couldn't avoid things forever, even if I tried – especially when our floo was open to family and friends. That way, they wouldn't have to ask permission. Harry liked it that way and I had never seen a reason to argue against that.

At least I did until today, when I heard the floo sound. Figuring it would be mum, or even Ron, I quickly dried my hands and went to the living room to see who had decided that I should stop hiding. I didn't expect to see Bill standing there, looking determined to get his way. My body reacted, and I tried to ignore it. I was wrong to want to shag him.

"Please don't run," he said quickly. "We need to talk."

"Have a seat." I motioned to the couch because he was right, we did need to talk.

He sat down on the edge, never taking his eyes off me. "You're the crup."

"Right to the point." I frowned, sitting across from him. "Look, Bill, I'm sorry. I thought you were Harry." There, I admitted it. "It won't happen again."

"Gin…"

"You don't have to convince me to forgive you. We both participated." I would just forever wish that we weren't related. "It's okay."

Bill rubbed his hands together. I shifted in my chair, trying not to be so aroused by this man. Merlin, he could take me right here on this couch if he pleased. As long as we were mostly naked and he were buried in me, I would die a happy woman.

"So that's it?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"No one will know."

I tried a laugh. "Mum would kill us if she knew."

"Hm." Bill stood. "I'll… I'll go then."

This was for the best, it had to be. "Okay." I stood and walked with him to the fireplace.

Somewhere between the couch and the fireplace, we were kissing. Bill's hands were gripping my sides, and my own fingers tangled in his hair. Pure electricity seemed to travel between us and suddenly, I was against the wall. My legs hitched around his waist and his hands pushed my skirt up. His erection, caught still in his jeans, pressed against my panties. He thrust against me and I was gone, a puddle of moaning mess against him.

Bill fumbled with his jeans until the fly was open and his arousal, already leaking, sprung out. His fingers almost ripped my panties in his haste to just get them out of the way. His thumb moved against me and I shuddered, breaking our kiss so I could throw my head back. His lips dropped to my throat as he slipped a finger in me.

"Don't," I managed to get out, though I don't know how. " _Fuck_ , Bill, just do it."

His fingers paused before slipping away. He stopped sucking on my neck, but before I could complain, he was pressing into me. I wanted to cry, it felt so good. I had been dreaming about this since the ball. Bill didn't even wait before he was thrusting into me, making my back slide against the wall behind me.

Neither of us lasted long, but that didn't seem to matter. My nails dug into his shoulder as I came. He thrust into me so hard I thought we would break the wall and the last thrust had my shoulder hit the side of the mantle, though neither of us noticed. I felt his orgasm inside me, filling me with warmth I hadn't felt in a long time.

We stayed like that for a while, both of us getting our breath back. Bill gripped my hips and, still staying inside of me, moved us to the couch. My legs straddled his waist and I smiled against his neck. This was ridiculous, it was wrong, and I was addicted. I clenched around him, bringing out a soft moan from him. He was regaining his strength and I knew it would only be a matter of time before either our lust or our rationalization took over. I didn't want to stop.

Bill once told me, about a year after the war ended, that the small bit of werewolf in him allowed him to recover from certain things faster than normal. It was mostly illnesses, but he had a glint in his eyes that it was more than that. Harry never liked to have sex more than once because, he said, it took him too long to get going the second time. From the reactions of the body below me, I figured that Bill's wolf in him was helping him recover, thus he wouldn't have that problem. I didn't want to give Bill a chance to recover and push me off, so I did the only thing I could think of.

I adjusted my legs, and then rocked into him. His breath hitched and, soon enough, we were at it all over again.

The only reason Bill went home that night was because Harry was coming back and neither of us wanted to be caught.

\- - - - -

Bill and I managed to get with each other at least once a week. Either he came to my house while Harry was gone, or I managed to make an excuse to walk into his work. Our favorite spot was the broom cupboard down the hall from Bill's office – the goblins refused to go past his office, so the hallway was always deserted. Three months of secrets from the family and every time I kissed him, I felt as if we would get caught. It was exhilarating and, when I told Bill, he just grinned and shagged me against his desk.

I was beginning to regret it. As much as I didn't want to do that, I was staring at a message from Parvatil (she became my pediatric physician while I was pregnant with James) congratulating me on my pregnancy. She told me I was around three ("Possibly four, but it's hard to tell for some reason.") months, putting the date near my encounter with Bill. Panic went through my system and I walked to Bill's office shaking with the letter clutched in my hand. The only good thing about being this close to a brother was the fact that he knew my moods by now.

As soon as I walked in, he stood up and put a hand on my shoulder. "Ginny? Is something wrong?"

How could I tell him? I dropped my head on his chest and took a deep breath. Harry already knew and he was currently off telling Ron and Hermione. All I could do was cry and hand my older brother the letter, not sure if I should believe it yet.

"Three months? Gin…" Bill sat on the edge of his desk and ran a hand through my hair. "I'm so sorry. We should have been more careful."

"I know." He had to know the whole truth. "It could be Harry's."

He was silent for a long while, just running a hand through my hair. I didn't know what I did to deserve this since Bill could have told me to get rid of the child just in case. Despite the fact that we were siblings, I didn't want to do that. Whether it happened to be Harry's or Bill's, I wanted this child.

"If it is mine," he told me, pressing a kiss to my cheek, "then I'll help any way I can. I won't leave you and Harry to raise it by yourselves."

I smiled and moved closer to give him a kiss. "Thank you."

Bill ran his hand down to my stomach and let it rest there. "Does mum know?"

"Not sure yet. Harry went to tell Ron and Hermione, so I'm sure his next stop was there."

"And James?"

"With Harry. I asked him to since he would be going to the rest of the family." I slipped between his legs as Bill moved to actually sit on his desk. His lips came down to my neck.

That's all it took for my body to want him again. I tilted my head back and slid my arms around his shoulders. Part of me wanted to cry; why did I feel like this? Did Bill feel the same? What if this child was his, and obviously so? Before I knew it, I was crying, my hands gripping into his shirt. He made soothing noises into my hair, but I barely paid him attention. I pulled him closer until we were just hugging, my head buried into his shoulder.

"What's wrong with us?" I asked him. "Merlin, Bill, this is wrong."

"Gin?"

"I can't do this anymore." I pulled away from him and took a few steps back. "What we're doing… it isn't natural. We have to stop."

"Please don't do this."

His voice was breaking, but I forced myself to keep looking at the ground. "I'm going home and I'm going to have this baby, but I won't be coming back here. This isn't fair to Harry."

This had to be the right thing to do. Siblings just don't do what we did and stopping it was the only way to end this. Without letting Bill say anything else to me, I turned and fled the room. A short run and a floo ride later, I was back home. It hurt, knowing that I probably lost one of the things that made me happy, but I had to stop thinking that. Bill should not make me happier than Harry. It was time I went back to who I was before the ministry ball.

\- - - - -

Albus Severus Potter was born in the early morning. Naturally, the staff at St. Mungo's dealt with both the whole Weasley family as well as the mass of reporters outside. I was too tired to care; Albus had been a hard birth and I remained under potions most of the time. It wasn't any surprise when I woke to a quiet room with no one but Bill beside me. Bill treated me like a sister for all these months and I, even in the middle of my pregnancy, still wanted him as more than that. He smiled and I tried my hardest to return it.

"Don’t worry," he told me. "Rest and relax."

"Harry?" I asked, reaching my hand to him.

"Showing his son to the world. He looked thrilled last time I saw him." Bill pressed a kiss to my knuckles. "He's got Harry's eyes."

"I'm sorry." I squeezed his hand. As wrong as it would be for the child to be Bill's, I desperately wanted it to happen. My brother deserved to have children.

"It isn't your fault. Honestly, I'm glad." Bill smiled softly. "Who knows if Albus would have lived otherwise?"

"Don't talk like that. You just had bad luck with Fleur."

"Maybe." Bill leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss to my forehead. "I love you, Ginny Weasley. Never doubt that."

I closed my eyes so I didn't have to look at him. I knew he meant what he said, but I couldn't say it back to him. How could I? I was _married_. Instead, I just nodded my head and hoped he understood. We couldn't do this again, not if we wanted to stay sane. 

"I want to see you again."

I knew what that meant. I shook my head, not daring to open my eyes just yet. "We can't, Bill."

"Why not? I can't get you out of my head." The bed creaked a little as Bill leaned forward, and his breath was warm across my neck. "We'll be careful this time. Don't make me beg you."

"Bill—"

"Please, Gin." Bill ran his hand across my cheek. I couldn't help but open my eyes to look at him. "It hasn't been the same."

I should have said no. "I have to think of Albus."

"One month." Bill kissed my cheek. "That's when the next ministry ball is. I'll go and you can tell me then."

"What?" One month wasn't long enough for this. Albus would still be young. Too young for me to leave him with mum. "I won't, Bill."

"Please?"

"No." I pulled as far away from him as I could on the bed. "Go away before I call a nurse in. If all you're going to do is force me, then I won't."

"Gin—"

"Go _away_ , Bill."

The bed creaked again as Bill got off. I turned my head, not wanting to look at him.

\- - - - -

The month until the ball dragged on longer than it should have, especially with a new baby in the house. The theme this year was 'superheroes' and I was almost sad to be missing it. Instead, I watched Harry pull on a pair of khaki shorts and a white shirt. I didn't get confused until he followed that up with a sleeveless green sweater and a tight pair of white underwear (over the shorts). He fixed one of our red towels around his neck and my favorite brown belt around his head.

"All right, what are you doing?" I patted Albus' back so he would bloody burp already. "I've never seen that superhero before. And you don't even have a mask!"

Harry smiled and leaned over to kiss me. "Quail Man doesn't need a mask. Nobody recognizes him."

"Harry, darling, _what_ are you doing?"

"At least I didn't ask James to be Quail Dog for me. I doubt he'd be allowed in anyway."

I flicked at the bit of belt hanging out over his eyes. "You look stupid and this is not my favorite superhero."

Harry sighed, giving Albus' back a kiss. "I can't dress up as myself."

"Ha, bloody, ha." I pulled away, shaking my head. "Who is Quail Man anyway?"

"Some fake superhero from an American show Dudley was obsessed with. I'd hear him watching it all the time during the summer." Harry adjusted his cape a bit more. He pointed a spell at it and I grinned as it flapped behind him, all by itself. "How do I look?"

"Like a big, bloody arse. Have fun, Harry."

"Love you too, Gin." He blew me a kiss and then disappeared into the floo.

The silence of the house stretched on for a long time. Albus was asleep in my arms and James was, surprisingly, quiet in his play pen. All I could do was stare between the door and the floo, wishing that Bill would come over. As soon as I was finished wishing, I cursed myself and wished Harry would come home instead. Somehow, Harry always managed to turn back into Bill.

\- - - - -

Mum began hosting family dinners the week after the superhero ball. She insisted that we all needed to get together at least once a week and remember what it was like to be a family. Every single Weasley (and Potter) groaned, but we complied. Charlie flooed in from Romania for the night. My brothers all brought their wives and children with them. Mum and dad made sure that there was enough food for all of us to have at least thirds. It was busy, it was hectic, but it was family.

Since he and Charlie were the only bachelors still, Mum usually made them set everything up. It gave me plenty of time to avoid Bill. At least, attempt to avoid; I still felt his eyes on me whenever we were in the same room. If he looked too much, my breath quickened and I started thinking of nothing but what we could do in the kitchen while everybody else was distracted. The grin on his face told me that he knew exactly what I was thinking. Bastard.

I survived four of these dinners before something happened. Harry was on assignment, so Mum made me go help Charlie and Bill to "get away from the kids for a while." I tried to disagree with her, but one look and I was in the kitchen, cutting away at carrots. Charlie stood between Bill and I, chatting away about some dragon he was raising in Romania. It didn't matter what he was saying, I was glad he was there.

"Charlie? Charlie, come help with these tables!"

Thanks, mum. I tensed as Charlie laughed and all but skipped out of the kitchen. Bill and I glanced to each other for a moment before going back to what we were doing. I still wanted him and, if the tent in his pants said anything, he wanted me as well. Still, we both ignored it and cut away at vegetables that nobody would eat. Well, maybe Hermione and mum, but the rest of us would avoid them.

"Bill? Ginny?" Mum popped her head into the kitchen. I tried not to smirk as Bill shifted to hide his erection. "Your dad left the large pot in his shed again. Could you two go get it?"

Rule number one in the Weasley household: nobody goes in dad's shed alone. Bloody hell. "Yes, mum." I wiped my hands on a towel and started for the back door, Bill following behind me.

The walk to the shed was interrupted only by the banging coming from the other side of the house. Every now and then, someone would screech and laugh. I could hear dad going on about illegal ground-quidditch rules and Ron barking back that it didn't matter, they were just kids. I smiled, wishing I could be there instead of next to Bill, awkward and unsure of myself.

He stepped in front of me to pull on the door to the shed. When nothing jumped out at us, we moved inside. Why mum kept letting dad take her pot, we would never know. Dad went on about how it was a 'real muggle pot from hundreds of years ago' or something, but I never paid any attention to that speech. It was never really that important anyway. Still, it would work as good awkward conversation.

"So why does dad keep it in here?"

Bill shrugged, picking up a hat. "Don't ask me. I'm just the man's son."

"Right." So much for that conversation. I stepped around some contraption on the floor. "Sorry."

"No, I should be the sorry one."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why should you be the sorry one? I asked the question."

"Yes, and I'm the one who wants to shag you." Bill stopped and turned so fast that I ran into his chest. I couldn't move once I was there, however. Instead, I stared straight ahead and tried not to notice that my hands were right over his nipples and I could easily tease him.

"Bill, please…"

"I'm not trying to force you." I winced as my words came back to haunt me. "That's the last thing I want to do."

"They're waiting—"

"Dad puts the pot in the same place every year, not that mum knows that. We have time."

I took a breath and stepped away from him. "I don't know…"

"Please." Bill ran a hand through my hair. "We'll go at your pace. Tell me to stop and we'll stop. I swear to you, Ginny."

Right, because we'd ever be able to go _slow_. "Am I just a shag to you?"

Bill tilted my chin up and the smile he gave me almost stopped my heart. "Never."

Merlin, why did it feel so good to do this? I moved my hand to the zipper of his pants, pulling it down. "Then I guess we'll just have to. But, we can't have you going out there like this… mum would wonder what got you this way."

He said nothing as I got to my knees, tugging down his pants. I couldn't believe what I was doing, but it felt right and for the first time in a while, everything felt perfect.

\- - - - -

It wasn't often I got to surprise Bill anymore, so when an opportunity presented itself, I took full advantage. I put on my best skirt (really, Bill had a kink for being able to just lift them up), a button-down blouse, and my best cloak before I headed off to Gringotts. The goblins barely paid me any attention as I walked up to Bill's office and knocked. The only noise behind the door was the shuffle of papers and mutterings every now and then. I hoped that nobody else happened to be in with him.

"Come in!"

I opened the door and grinned, glad that he was alone. Sure, we had a story set up if he weren't, but this was easier. "I hope you aren't too busy."

"My schedule just cleared." Bill stood. "You're lucky."

"I try."

Bill laughed and took hold of my arm. "I just stored something in the back that I think you should see."

"Then you better show me." I shifted so I could slide my arm through his. The two of us left the office to make our way down the hall and into one of the broom closet.

"It's in here," he told me as he opened the door.

The door hadn't fully closed before my back was against his chest. Bill's hand cupped my breast roughly, not that I minded. I could already feel his erection against my back. This time would be neither gentle nor slow and I didn't even care. It was exciting. Bill pushed me toward the wall, trailing his lips down the side of my neck. His fingers pinched my nipple while his other hand gathered up my skirt.

"Too long," he murmured into my ear. "Shorter next time."

I laughed, reaching one arm back to wrap around his head. "Call it a challenge."

He actually growled into my ear before turning me around, all but slamming me against the wall. I couldn't keep the grin off my face as he pinned my arms above my head. He pushed aside the cloak and pulled roughly at the buttons on my blouse. The only problem was the distance between us and, after a small jump, my legs were wrapped around his waist and I pulled him closer to fix that. He let out a moan as his hips connected to mine.

"No panties?" he asked. His hand moved under my skirt again so he could rub his thumb between my legs.

"They'd just get in the way." I closed my eyes, shifting against his thumb.

"Damn right." Bill shifted so he could slip a finger inside me. He let go of my wrists, moving that hand to my waist instead. I just smiled, dropping my arms and wrapping them around his shoulders.

Bill took his time preparing me and by the time he was done, I was a mess against him. Shivers ran down my back and my nails dug into his shoulders. I barely felt him undo his pants, realizing he had done so after he thrust inside of me. He was kissing my neck, thrusting as deep as he could, and I never wanted it to stop. I was pretty sure his name was coming from my lips, but I didn't know anything but the feel of his cock and the sharp bite of his teeth.

When he let out a low moan and shuddered against me, I was confused. His hips were still moving and he hadn't released, so there had been no reason for him to do that. Curious, I opened my eyes to see if something was wrong.

Charlie was staring right back at me, smirking from behind Bill. My breath hitched and my legs tightened around Bill. "Bill… Bill, it's Cha…"

If anything, Charlie's smirk got wider at my attempt to speak. He put a finger to his lips before pressing a kiss to Bill's still-clothed back. Then he lowered himself to his knees and disappeared from my sight. I tried to see what he was doing, but all I could see was the tip of his head. I heard Bill's pants drop to the floor and, after a moment, Bill completely stilled. His eyes were squeezed shut and I was trying to catch my breath enough to form words. Before I could, though, Bill let out a low moan and rocked back into me.

A finger that wasn't his came between us. Before I could say anything against the fact that it was Charlie, it shifted and rubbed against my clit. My head hit against the wall behind me and I tried to find a rhythm between that and Bill. My nails dug further into Bill's shoulder. Bill thrust faster into me. The finger pressed harder. I cried out against Bill, my vision blacking out as I came.

I barely felt as Bill and I slid to the ground. Somewhere between standing and sitting, Bill had slipped from me and now rested on his knees between my legs. His hands rested on either side of my head as he kissed my cheeks and my forehead. I let him, moving into give him a real kiss as soon as he was close enough.

"As great as this is, I think we need to talk."

I broke the kiss to look at Charlie, who was sitting behind Bill on the floor. He was grinning and I wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad sign. Bill just sighed before adjusting my skirt and moving to settle beside me on the floor. He didn't bother pulling up his pants. I looked down, buttoning my blouse back to how it should be. Embarrassment hadn't set in yet; I was still relaxed.

"Don't get me wrong," Charlie continued as we settled, "I did enjoy the sight. I just think we have to figure this out."

"What's this about 'we'?" I asked, my face burning. "It's not like you're involved."

Charlie grinned and crawled toward me on his knees. I leaned back further against the wall and he stopped right in front of me. "You think so?"

"Leave her alone, Charlie." Bill shoved at him. "She doesn't know."

"All right, all right." Charlie leaned over and kissed Bill's cheek before sitting back. "Then tell her."

"Tell me what?"

Bill shifted and pulled up his pants. "Call me sick, but you aren't the only sibling I've taken to bed."

"There's a reason my wife left me," Charlie added.

I bit my lip and curled my legs as close to my body as I could. "The two of you?"

"Is that a problem?" Bill reached out and ran a hand through my hair. "I mean, we can work things out if it is, but…"

"But?"

Bill smiled, and I knew that I could never say no to that. "I'm selfish." He pulled me against him. "We'll figure this out."

I looked to Charlie, who hadn't stopped smiling, and then closed my eyes. If mum ever found out, I don't think any of us would survive.

\- - - - -

It took a few months, but the three of us did find some kind of pattern. My only request was that only Bill would be able to be inside of me. Charlie didn't seem to have a problem with that, especially since I was sure he and Bill got together without me. It was fine. By the time Charlie went back to Romania, I was pregnant. This time, I wasn't so sure it would be Harry's. From what the mediwitch told me, the timing was off. Not that Harry had to know any different. Albus was already a year, James was two, and Harry was hoping for a girl this time. I wasn't sure what I was hoping for.

Harry had a promotion within the Ministry and he was upset when he learned that his job would take him away from home for weeks at a time. Bill stepped in, offering his help. Mum didn't think anything of it and Harry was grateful. Every day that Harry was gone, Bill took his place. It was his hand on my stomach, kissing just above my bellybutton as it grew. Bill was the man running to the store to get whatever I was craving and he was the one massaging my back when it ached. During the time Harry wasn't around, I felt as if it were Bill and I who were married instead.

James 'helped' as much as he could. He would ask his Uncle Bill what to bring me, spilling half of whatever drink he was delivering. It was relaxing and I guiltily wished that it would never end. I was sure Harry never felt it, but I was tense when he was around now. Sure, he did everything Bill had done. He lavished me with attention, made sure I was comfortable, and spoiled me beyond what I wanted, but he wasn't Bill. His hands weren't as rough and his face didn't have the jarred stubble that I grew to love. Half the time he was around, I felt like crying.

Harry had just gotten home from his latest trip when the time came for my third child. It was a month earlier than the mediwitch had originally told me. The pains in my stomach were hard to ignore and by the time we got to St. Mungo's, Harry was frantic. James and Albus were cuddled around Bill and I was lost in the pain. It was potions again for me and I barely remembered anything about what happened.

I didn't wake up with Bill next to me, but a smiling James instead. He grinned and wrapped his arms around my neck, yelling into my ear about being awake. I didn't have the heart to tell him to keep it down, but I didn't have to worry too much. Harry came up behind him to pull him off my chest soon after he started yelling. I smiled softly at him and he returned it, bending over to give me a kiss. I returned it, mostly out of habit than any real want.

"I told him not to yell," he explained.

I shook my head and looked around the room, trying to see where my baby was. Albus was asleep on the chair (he always could sleep through anything), but no sign of anybody else. "Is…"

"Shh." Harry sat down and adjusted James in his lap. "Our little girl is down the hall. She was premature and the mediwizard is making sure she's okay."

That relaxed me, but not much. I wanted to see her, figure out for myself whether or not she was Harry's. "I want to see her."

Harry nodded and stood. "Let me get Bill. As much as it hurts to admit it, he can carry you better than I can."

I smiled and nodded. Bill's arms were what I needed anyway. Harry settled James back on the bed and left the room. I ran a hand through my eldest son's hair as we waited, listening to him babble on about whatever he could. Harry's son or not, I loved him and his smile reminded me of how things were. I closed my eyes, relaxing further into the bed.

"…Just be gentle. I think she still might have some pains."

I opened my eyes to see the door open. Bill came in first, roaming his eyes over my body beneath the covers. He approached the bed slowly and offered a smile. I barely noticed as Harry picked up Albus and took James by the hand. I didn't even bother questioning why I had to be carried down the hall. I wrapped my arms around Bill's neck, resting against him. Harry lead the way, giving Bill just enough time to press a kiss to my forehead. I almost wanted Charlie here, but that was thinking too much. Charlie wasn't needed no matter how comfortable we had gotten, just Bill.

"Tell me what happened?" I asked, whispering it into Bill's ear.

"Later," he promised. "Now isn't the time for that."

I nodded, trying to steady my breath. Something was wrong, I knew it, but I also didn't really want to know. If Bill wanted to put it off as long as possible, that was fine with me. "Thank you."

We stopped in front of a long window. Harry shifted Albus to his other shoulder before motioning to the space inside. "She's in there. Came a month too early, so they wanted to keep her here for a few days."

Bill adjusted me so I could look inside at my baby girl. She was just like Albus and James were: kicking her chubby baby legs and swinging her arms. I smiled, my arms tightening around Bill's shoulders. His thumb rubbed my back as much as it could and I almost forgot that Harry was there. She was beautiful.

"Ginny?"

I rolled my head to look at Harry. "Yeah?"

"Do you mind… Could we name her Lily?"

Of course, his mother. Bill's arms tightened around me and I knew he wasn't happy with the request. If I said yes, all of our children would be named after people important to him. Never mind that I had friends, and family, that died as well. Still, two could play at this game. I gave him a small smile. Let him think I was agreeing.

"Lily Luna sounds wonderful."

Harry hesitated over the name before nodding. "Okay. Lily Luna Potter."

"And Bill's the godfather."

Both of them reacted at that. Bill stared at me in shock, Harry in controlled anger. I tried not to grin like an idiot.

"Ron and Hermione are the boys' godparents…"

"Harry, please." I reached out for him. "Let Bill have one. He's done so much for me. For us."

When his shoulders slumped, I knew I had won. Harry took my hand and squeezed it once. "All right. Ron and Hermione will understand."

I returned the squeeze before letting go. "Thank you, Harry."

"Yes," Bill echoed above me. "Thank you."

Harry just nodded, and then turned worried eyes toward Lily. No matter who the father was, she was born a Weasley. My baby girl was a fighter and I knew she would come home with me soon enough. I couldn't give Bill a child of his own, so this would have to do. It was, after all, the best that I could do for now. I curled closer to my brother and closed my eyes.

"I'll take her back," Bill told Harry. "Break the news."

"Are you sure? Maybe I should—"

"She's my sister, Harry. Please let me."

"Okay." Harry pressed a kiss to my cheek. "I'll distract the kids."

Bill carried me gently down the hall again. As soon as my back hit the bed, he shifted in next to me and I had to smile. In a hospital full of people, he was willing to risk this. Not that many would look twice at what we were doing. As far as they knew, he was an older brother comforting his younger sister. If the staff believed that, I wanted him to stay like this.

He kissed my cheek, trailing his lips to my neck. I laughed softly and half-heartedly tried to push him away. "Bill… stop."

"I can't." He rested his hand right below my breasts. "I have to know you're here."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

He buried his head in my neck, taking in a deep breath. "It was the same way Fleur died." I tensed, my eyes widening. "Only, this time was easier. Lily wasn't tangled in you like Louis was, so she was easy to get out."

I wrapped my arms around him. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't." Bill turned my head so he could kiss me. When it broke, he kept close, his lips ghosting across my own. "Don't apologize. I don't want to hear you apologize."

"All right." I leaned my forehead against his own, offering whatever support I could.

"I think she's mine," he whispered. I just barely managed to hear it.

"You can't know that."

"What else would cause you so much pain?"

I sighed and pushed until he was sitting up. "Don't you dare, Bill. Having children is a pain, no matter who the father is. Lily _is_ yours no, just as she is Harry's."

"But—"

"Just shut up and spoil her." I settled back on the bed. "That's all I ask."

Bill said no more and let himself run his hand through my hair instead.

\- - - - -

Nine years is a long time for anything to happen. As I stood next to Harry and Lily on the platform, watching Albus head off to his first year, I couldn't help but feel nostalgic. Harry and I had long ago divorced; a quiet affair when Lily was still a baby. He and some muggle bloke had hit it off during one of his assignments. I gave him my full blessings and moved to Bill's apartment under the excuse that he could help me with the kids. Harry's job didn't give him enough stable time to keep them forever, but we adjusted.

Lily's birth ruined a lot inside of me and, since her, I hadn't been able to have children. I pretended that it had nothing to do with her looking one-hundred percent Weasley. Bill, thankfully, doesn't acknowledge it either. When Charlie visits, he also wisely keeps his mouth shut. As far as anybody else knows, Lily is Harry's.

"Mum, can I go?"

I looked down to Lily and shook my head. "Not yet, Lily. Maybe next year?"

"Don't tell her that," Harry scolded. He still had a smile on his face. "She'll keep you to it."

"She'll forget."

Harry shook his head and pressed a kiss to my cheek. "You and Bill spoil her too much." He bent down to her level. "Want to ditch them and come with me?"

Lily eyed him warily. "Where?"

"To the park, of course! And then ice cream. Robert promised to get you some."

Her eyes widened and I couldn't help but laugh. " _I_ spoil her too much?"

Harry shrugged and took Lily's hand. "Can't help it. We'll see you later?"

"You have a week to return my daughter," I warned. "And don't forget to firecall first! Bill might have some bird over."

Harry smiled. "I won't forget." He waved and then lead Lily back into the muggle world.

I waited on the platform until the train was out of sight. Already, I could imagine Bill's hands on me. I closed my eyes and apparated home. Almost instantly, arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me against a strong chest.

"I hoped you'd come back alone."

I laughed, lifting my arms above my head as Bill pulled my shirt off. "Just for you. Now, be a good brother and take me to bed."

Merlin, it felt good to sin with this man.


End file.
